In recent years, wireless ad hoc networks in which terminals are directly connected without using network infrastructure, such as access points, are used. Nodes constituting a wireless ad hoc network autonomously construct paths by exchanging message referred to as, for example, HELLO packets with neighboring nodes. Accordingly, each of the nodes can deliver data to a target destination node via another node by autonomously detouring a node in which a failure has occurred.
There is a known method, as a method of managing each of the nodes that constituting a wireless ad hoc network, of calculating the relative distance from a fixed node that participates in a network and managing the location of each of the nodes. Furthermore, there is a known method of providing each node with a global positioning system (GPS) and managing the location of the node by using the GPS.    Patent Document 1: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2005-526444    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-048493
However, in a system in which a path change is frequently occurs due to the moving of each node, even if the conventional technology is used, there is a problem in that it is not possible to specify the location of a node that is separated from a wireless ad hoc network.
For example, in the method of calculating the relative distance, because the location of a node is specified at the relative distance from a fixed node, it is difficult to specify the location of each node in a system in which no fixed node is present. Furthermore, in a system in which a node may sometimes be moved inside a building or moved to a basement, even if the GPS is used, it is not possible to accurately measure the location of the node. Consequently, in the method that uses the GPS, it is difficult to specify the location in which a node is separated.